


you talk pretty

by spontaneoushazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, pet name kink, takes place after brazil arc, the end gets so cheesy for no reason lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoushazel/pseuds/spontaneoushazel
Summary: "So," Shouyo says when they're finished, smiling at him. "You really like pet names, huh?""Shut up," Oikawa says back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	you talk pretty

**Author's Note:**

> favorite t-shirt by jake scott

The first time he says it, they’re making out in the back of a cab and Shouyo is so tipsy he can’t seem to decide if he wants to kiss Oikawa or _tell_ him how much he wants to kiss him. 

“I’ve wanted—” _Kiss._ “—to do this—” _Bites lip. “—_ since Rio.”

And Oikawa, who is actually pretty sober, is kind of into it. 

“Go on,” he says, moving on from his lips and finding a spot right under Shouyo’s chin that is somehow soft and sharp at the same time. 

“When I found out—” He groans, his fingers digging into Oikawa’s hair, “—that you were in Osaka, I—” Shouyo sucks in a breath, and goes speechless for a moment. Oikawa takes it as a hint that he should keep going, and when he bites down in that spot he prides himself in the way Shouyo’s breath hitches, how his entire body grinds into his, how he _whines._

“What if I told you,” Oikawa says, pausing to kiss that same spot, “that I only came to Osaka because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Shouyo half moans, half laughs as he pulls Oikawa away from his neck and brings his mouth back onto his. “I’d say you’re full of shit, _baby_ ” he says into his mouth. 

And it’s near embarrassing how hot that is.

By the time the cab pulls into the hotel parking lot, buttons are undone and hair is sticking up in all directions. Oikawa tips the driver a very, _very_ generous amount. (“For your discretion,” he says with a threatening smile.)

And then he’s handing Shouyo a card key and whispering into his ear, “Wait ten minutes before you follow me up, but not a minute longer.” 

He doesn't wait for an answer, doesn't look back after closing the cab door. 

He finds his way to their room and waits.

It's agonizing. 

Finally the lock clicks, the door swings open, and he's on Shouyo in an instant. "You took fucking _forever,_ " he complains, grabbing him by his stupid shirt and dragging him towards the bed. 

"I didn't even wait the full ten minutes!" 

Oikawa pushes him down on the bed and doesn't even have to touch him to shut him up. He likes the the way that Shouyo is just watching him now, lips parted and cheeks flushed. He's quiet. 

Until Oikawa gets down on his knees.

Then Shouyo is cursing, he's praying, he's calling Oikawa _babe_ and _sweetheart_ and _darling_ , and each time Oikawa hums around him; it sends Shouyo's head flying back. 

And when he's riding him, one hand gripping the bed frame, the other splayed across his chest, he's in awe by how responsive Oikawa is when he calls him baby.

Each time he says it, Oikawa grips his thighs tighter, bucks his hips a little harder, and his _eyes._

They never leave his. 

"So," Shouyo says when they're finished, smiling at him. "You really like pet names, huh?" 

"Shut up," Oikawa says back. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Oikawa stares at the ceiling and wonders what Shouyo is doing.

Don’t misunderstand. It’s not like he spends all his waking days thinking about him. In fact, most days he doesn’t even cross his mind. But for some reason whenever Oikawa finishes hooking up with some guy, he can’t help but think about him. 

Argentina is a full twelve hours behind Osaka, so it's the middle of the day there. Maybe he's eating lunch, or at practice, or going on a run. 

Maybe he's thinking about Oikawa too. 

He sneaks a glance at the guy whose bed he’s sharing, and after checking to make sure he is fast asleep, he finds his phone and texts Shouyo. 

_what are you doing right now?_

It wasn't such a weird thing to ask. They'd kept in touch since their last encounter: a few calls, a few post two A.M. texting sessions, the occasional stupid meme with the caption "u" sent with it. 

Who says you can't be friends with the guy you fucked so good it's now your go to fantasy when you're alone and frustrated and don't feel like finding some random guy on tinder who you know won't make you feel half as good as the memory of said friend calling you _sweetheart_ over and over?

_hey tooru!!!!! finishing up practice_

Attached is a mirror selfie, Shouyo with a towel thrown over his head, his hair and bare chest still damp from the shower. He’s got on fleece pants and a dazzling smile, holding up a peace sign. 

Oikawa saves the picture. 

_looking good,_ he sends back. 

A second later. _THANKS!!_ immediately followed by _wait a minute why are you up so late?_

He glances over at the guy he’s spending the night with. _just bored._

_go to sleep. it's late!!!_

Usually this is where their conversations end. He'll tell Shouyo to get home safe, and Shouyo will tell him goodnight. It's safe. Completely friendly. But for some reason, he doesn't want friendly. Tonight Oikawa is feeling bold. 

_can't sleep. thinking about your dirty mouth and pretty words._

And as if one risky text isn't enough, he quickly sends _come back to Brazil already._

He watches the three dots dance around the bottom of his phone screen. It's absolute torture. 

_so bossy, babe._

And Oikawa laughs, biting hesitantly on his bottom lip. Is he really about to do this right now? Is one average thirst trap and the word _babe_ really all it takes to destroy any ounce of self restraint he has?

He scrolls back up and zooms in on those fleece pants, on Shouyo's thighs and honestly? F _uck_ restraint actually. 

_you trying to get fresh with me?_

Another picture, one that leaves much less to the imagination. Oikawa curses. 

_god aren't you still at practice_

_everyone left for the day. its just me and you, sweetheart_

Oikawa’s hand is already getting to work, and he’s struggling not to make too much noise. He holds his breath, jerks himself slow and steady, and breathes out as quiet and evenly as possible.

He closes his eyes and it's humiliating how easy it is to picture Shouyo; he's done it so many times. 

He doesn't have the luxury for imagined foreplay. Straight to the point, he pumps himself to the thought of him in his lap, taking in every inch of him _so_ well. 

It's better than anything he's felt with someone else in months and he hates it. 

His phone vibrates. _Incoming Call: Chibi-chan~_

Only an idiot would answer. 

“Hey,” he says, whispering. 

“Hey, _baby,_ ” Shouyo says, and Oikawa isn’t able to stifle a moan. "You taking care of yourself?" 

Oikawa makes a noncommittal noise that he hopes is a mix between "yes," and "fuck you." 

"What do you need me to do, _darling_?" 

"Shit," Oikawa breathes out, "Just keep fucking talking." 

Shouyo laughs, and then starts saying so many foul things sugarcoated in promises and praise and shit like "you are a _goddamn_ _angel."_

"How," Oikawa manages to say, "are you so good at that?" 

"I've had plenty of time to fantasize about exactly what I'd say to you if I ever got the chance to touch you again." 

And that alone is enough to make Oikawa go mad. "Why are you making me wait?"

"I wish I was there with you, _babe."_ Shouyo says, his voice low and sweet. "Knowing you're so worked up and not being able to help you is so hard." 

"Trust me, I'm harder." 

"Shit, _Tooru_." 

And it's his own name, said like _that_ —strained and tender at the same time— that completely undoes Oikawa. 

"Say my name again." 

" _Tooru."_

"More." 

And he's so close, so fucking close. He's completely forgotten that he's trying to be quiet. 

Shouyo mutters the words "Cum for me, Tooru." 

And then the lights are on, and it's neither Shouyo or Oikawa who says "Are you serious, right now?" 

Shit. 

Oikawa drops the phone and jumps out of bed. "Uh—hi. Sleep well?" 

His booty ball from earlier gives him a scathing, incredulous look. "Get the fuck out." 

"Who's that?" Shouyo says, muffled but audible through the speakers. "Are you with someone? Tooru?" His voice is confused and breathless and somehow, despite the situation, still kinda turning Oikawa on. He fumbles for his phone and quickly hangs up. 

And it's so mortifying that Oikawa can't help but tell the entire story to his uber driver. 

* * *

  
  


"Iwa-chan are you even listening?" 

Oikawa is sitting on a bench, waiting for his ride, lamenting to his best friend about the events of that night and all the things —or lack thereof— that followed. 

"I listened the first three times you told me. Kinda tuned you out the fourth time." Iwaizumi yawns, loud and obnoxious into the speaker. Oikawa pulls the phone away from his ear and rolls his eyes. "I definitely stopped listening the fifth time. Does that answer your question?" 

"Don't be an ass." 

"I'm literally staying on the phone with you in case your uber driver is a serial killer. I'll be an ass if I want." 

Oikawa groans. "What do I say to him?”

Since that night, Shouyo hasn’t replied to any of Oikawa’s texts or answered any of his calls. It’s been complete silence for the last two weeks and it was driving him crazy. 

“That you’re sorry. You’re the fucking worst but you’re trying, and that you like him.”

Oikawa scoffs. “I don’t _like_ him.”

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue, exasperated. “You bought a one way plane ticket to Kansai International just to talk to him. Shut the hell up and admit you like him.”

A plane flies overhead the airport, and Oikawa frowns. When he puts it that way, it's hard to object. 

And it’s scary how quickly the feelings he's been locking away in the part of his brain where he stores laughs and useless information come flooding out. "Okay. I Like him. A lot. It's killing me." 

"I know. It's killing me too." 

"Iwa- _channnn!_ I _like_ him," Oikawa whines. "So much. Like I want to have sex with him _exclusively._ After dates. I want to merge our calenders so I can always know when he's gonna be on the same side of the world as me.

"Okay, tell him that."

"You're right." He smiles. "Thanks, Iwa-chan."

"Anytime, Shittykawa."

  
  


* * * 

He's standing outside the gym where the MSBY Black Jackals hold practice, waiting. He's nervous for once, tapping his foot against the concrete. 

_in osaka so you have to talk to me_ he'd sent in a text a few hours ago, before deciding just to show up after his practice. 

When the doors open, he holds his breath. 

He recognizes a few of the faces from watching Shouyo's games, from his high school days lurking on the internet stalking the best of the best, and of course he'd been researching each of the starting players. 

To destroy them all, you have to know them all. 

Shouyo's the last one to walk out, and when he spots Oikawa, he jumps. "Tooru?!" He shouts, looking completely bewildered. "What are you— how are you even— OSAKA?" 

Frowning, Oikawa says. "You didn't get my text?" 

Scrambling to open his bag, Shouyo says nothing. He finds his phone, checks his notifications, stares at his screen. "I totally didn't see this." 

It's silent. 

"I wanna apologize —

"—I'M SORRY FOR GHOSTING YOU—"

"—about what happened." 

They both stare at each other, blinking. 

Oikawa rubs his temples. "No. Why are _you_ apologizing. Don't steal my moment." He takes a deep breath. "I shouldn't have been...messing around with you while I was with someone else. It was super shitty." 

"Oh, I forgive you," Shouyo says casually, like it's nothing. "I wasn't mad or anything. Like, it was definitely weird, and you probably shouldn't do that ever again, but I'm not mad about it or anything." 

Oikawa furrows his brows. "You're not?" 

"No." 

"So why didn't you return my calls?" 

Shouyo gulps. "I guess...just because I was mad didn't mean I wasn't jealous. You're hot and funny and stuff, so I wasn't surprised you're sleeping with other guys, but it kinda stung and I didn't really know what to say to you." 

"Oh," Oikawa breathes out, a little lost for words.

"Yeah," Shouyo laughs awkwardly. "Mostly I didn't want to have to call whatever this is off. Because I really like it, but I don't like being jealous. And as long as you're sleeping with other guys, I'm gonna be super jealous." 

"I see," Oikawa nods slowly. "So you don't want to be friends with benefits?"

"No, I don't," Shouyo says, "It was really fun though." 

"Okay. Fair enough. No friends with benefits." He takes a step closer. "So now that _that's_ out of the way," he says, giving Shouyo one of his warmest smiles. "I guess I should tell you that I like you. And that I don't really wanna sleep with other people."

Shouyo's eyes widen. "Wait. What are you saying exactly?"

"I wanna be yours, _baby_."

  
  
  
* * *

They take turns flying out to see each other. 

Three weeks after they start dating, Oikawa stands impatiently inside an airport, holding up a sign that reads OIKAWA TOORU’S BOYFRIEND in big letters. Shouyo laughs when he runs into his arm and knocks the sign out of his hands. A couple months later Oikawa is back in Osaka for an entire week and Shouyo surprises him with a get together with all his closest friends from high school. 

Shouyo absentmindedly borrows one of his José Blanco jerseys and Oikawa practically throws him onto the bed, and tells him to keep it. 

It’s all very sappy and romantic and Oikawa’s kind of into it. 

When they embrace on national television during the 2021 Olympics, and Shouyo whispers "We're gonna kick your ass today, _love_ ," into his ear, Oikawa could kill and kiss him at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @traitoruraraka 
> 
> its not a fling if they get married in the end guys.


End file.
